Vibratory inertial sensors typically oscillate a sense mass at a known drive frequency and measure perturbations of the sense mass to detect inertial forces and parameters. However, there is sometimes a need, especially when using systems with a single drive mechanism for multiple sensors, to drive the sense mass at a frequency that may not be its optimal sensing frequency. Allowing the sense mass to respond to accelerations at a frequency other than its drive frequency may be important to maintain the sensor's sensitivity to inertial forces.